Get Them Together!
by fire.elve
Summary: Anko tries with help of Genma and Kakashi to get Asuma and Kurenai together. To reach this she has an evil plan ... AsumaXKurenai, please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fanfiction from me (fire.elve) and my friend rivendellelve p. so if you like it you could also check our other ffs ! p D

Disclaimer: we do not own naruto!

Get them together!

It was a beautiful spring day, the sun rose highly at the midday- time. All over were ninjas rushing around in the little town Konoha, and between two jounin enjoyed their time on a bench near a small, quiet path.

Asuma and Kurenai made a break of their walk through the town, both lost in their own thoughts. All of a sudden a third jounin appeared, walking along the street and reading his dirty book Icha Icha Paradise. He walked till he stopped in front of his two friends.

„What a coincidence to meet you here" Kakashi said not refraining from his sarcastic undertone while he put his book back into his jacket.

„Together again, eh?" he added smirking under his mask, even more when he realised Kurenai blushed, even Asuma did, but barely noticeable.

„What are you doing here?" Asuma asked enervated of the comment of the copy ninja.

„Oh yes, I was about to forget, you two got a mission. You shall go to the house at the end of the street, there youll see what to do."

„What will we have to do?" Asuma stood up from the bench, but Kakashi didnt answer, he already took his loveliest book and read along.

„Kakashi!" Kurenai now stood up too, but the emphasis in her voice didnt work.

„Hey, I dont know." He just answered and left the two alone again.

It was fun for Kakashi but sometimes he damned Anko for her ideas of getting Asuma and Kurenai together. During Asuma and Kurenai, what else to do, walked to the house Kakashi mentioned, pissed off that their free time was over just now.

Arriving at the mysterious house Kurenai opened carefully the door.

During inside

„OK Genma, you know what you have to do?" Anko asked the ninja with an evil grin, standing in the middle of the living room.

„Of course, you are the little brat and Ill transform into the mother" „Yeah, at the end of the day Asuma and Kurenai will be a couple!"

„Or at the edge of breaking down." Genma added smirking at her.

Anko transformed herself into a five- year- old girl with big puppy dog eyes but she had still her evil grin. Genma transformed into a beautiful lady with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

„You shouldnt grin like this if you want to convince them."

„And you should take that stick out of your mouth"

„Hmm"

„Hey, I think theyre coming!"

Kurenai opened the door and saw ... a woman with her little daughter, both smiling. They stood in the living room. It looked really prepared, but Kurenai raised just an eyebrow, not really thinking about that, she was too busy checking what their mission could be. She went inside, Asuma following her.

„Nice to see you!" Mange alias Genma said in a high voice. She went along and stopped in front of them.

„Thanks for looking after my little daughter Midori for the next hours." And before one of her opposites could say something, she had left the house through the front door and disappeared. Kurenai gave Asuma a scared look, then she looked back to the child. Midori smiled really weird, then came running to Kurenai, pulled at her jacket and looked at her with big eyes.

„Im hungry and I want to play!"

Now Kurenai looked really scared and looked at Asuma seeking for help, but he just grinned at her. Kurenai gave a sigh and kneeled next to Midori.

„Do you want us to cook something for you?"

„No, I want you to cook something while Asuma plays with me Happy Family. Now come Asuma- chan, lets play! Im the mother and youll be the child!" Then she grabbed Asumas hand and walked off.

What a bossy child. She acts somehow just like Anko! Kurenai thought. But she went into the kitchen and searched for some rice. After she finally found some rice Midori came in and stopped in front of Kurenai.

„What is it Midori?"

„I dont want Asuma as my child- he doesn't even eat my mud cake. By the way, what are you doing?"

Kurenai looked puzzled but then she answered: „I was about to make you some rice, when you just came in." The little girl shrieked.

"What's wrong now?" Asuma asked from the door. Midori turned around with tears in her eyes.

„I d-dont like rice. I just like sushi." She said sobbing. Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other knowing that this would be a troublesome day.

A/N: so, if you like it please review! PLEASE:p


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so this is the 2nd chapter. Hope you keep on reading p

2. chapter

"Sushi?" Kurenai looked around in the kitchen, "we dont have any fish. Can't you eat something else?"

Asuma agreed with her, but when he saw Midori whining shortly before crying, he gave up.

"We could buy some fish, the market isnt that far." He smiled down at the child. But her expression didnt change, she looked actually more sadly.

"W-What-?"

"I just like fresh fish, _really_ fresh!" she looked with an innocent expression at the two jounin. Kurenai looked at Asuma, breathing out loudly, and took Midori by her hand. She headed the front door.

"Then lets fish some fish." Asuma smiled at Kurenai by her patience and then walked behind them.

After a short walk they arrived at the river of Konoha, borrowed two fishing rods and a boat and swam to the middle of the small river. Now they had some time to relax again. Sure it was hard to look after this kid, but to sit now in this boat in the warmth of the day was quite enjoyable for them. They relished the silence of the water, there was no one around, just some birds.

Suddenly the rod of Asuma bent down, it seemed to be big fish. Midori looked interested, smirking inside. Asuma leaned forward to see it better and estimate how strong it was. Just in second Midori swung the boat, barely noticeable, but enough for Asuma to loose the balance. So all of sudden Asuma slipped over the border of the boat and landed with a loud SPLASH! in the water. Of the fast lost of weight in the boat it swung to the other side. Kurenai first surprised of Asuma falling into water suddenly fell by herself on the other side and slipped into water, too. Now both jounin jumped out of the water with big Splash.

"What the hell did you do?" Asuma shouted at Midori

"What...? I didnt do anything!" The girl answered with an innocent smile. Asuma grumbled and Kurenai narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Asuma" she said "we should have an eye on that girl. She is somehow suspicious." Asuma nodded. He wanted to answer something but Midori interrupted them.

"Hey, what are you whispering there?" Both jounin shot a glare that Midori even had flinched if she wasnt pretending to be a child. Kurenai sighed. "Maybe we should get dry first." The Kunoichi suggested. "But you cant let me alone!" Midori whined.

"Then we could take you with us. OK?"

"Yeah!"

"Kurenai, my house isnt that far from here, so we could go there first. Is this OK with you?"

"Sure."

At Asuma's house

Asuma was changing his clothes so Kurenai was watching over Midori. Kurenai seemed determined not to let Midori do anything stupid. But just when Kurenai was inattentive the girl took out a toothpick and through it on a big vase. It fell down and broke into thousand pieces. Startled Kurenai nearly jumped in the air but looked immediately at Midori.

How did she do that? she thought but then again she was only a child so maybe it was just the wind or something. She went to pick up the pieces.

When Kurenai turned her back to Midori she lightly climbed out of the window and transformed back to Anko. This is going to be fun. she thought, the two jounin would have to search very long for Midori:

because they would have to work together and eventually become a couple and

it was exhausting to stay transformed all the time.

With an evil grin Anko left in order to get something to eat, cause thinking of sushi made her hungry. Later she could watch the two ninja searching a non- existing annoying child.

Picking up the pieces of the vase Kurenai wondered why it was so quiet. She looked around. No Midori.

"Midori?" ... No answer"Midori!" Kurenai looked around for a second time. The girl was gone. Where is she? She cant have left through the door. I would have noticed. But then again - where is she? Asuma came out of the room where he changed the clothes.

"Asuma! Have you seen Midori?"

"No, I thought she is with you."

"She was, but now shes gone." Kurenai said almost panicked.

"How did she get out of here?" Asuma asked feeling Kurenais agitation.

"I dont know. Most probably she left through the window. We have to find her!" Kurenai wanted to jump out of the window but Asuma stopped her.

"Do you really want to search her in wet clothes?"

"I dont have the time to get some of mine, so..."

"So I could borrow you some at least dry clothes" Asuma suggested.

Ten minutes later Kurenai was standing in dry, too long clothes of Asuma. She had to roll up her sleeves.

"At least theyre dry." She sighed. Asuma chuckled upon which Kurenai glared at him.

"Hey, whats so funny" she said slightly blushed.

"Uh, nothing" he answered still chuckling though he tried to stifle it. "Anyway lets go. And stop laughing!" Kurenai commented, now deeply blushed.

A/N: and, please review! Thanks for all reviewers! D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry that it took so long. We hope you like it:D

3. chapter

So they went together outside to search.

"We should part, so the chance will be bigger to find ... this brat!"

Kurenai was part between worry and anger, but in moment the worry prevailed. With a nod Asuma turned in another road than Kurenai took. Shouting Midori's name, asking people for her and searching around, they walked 15 minutes around. Then Kurenai saw two persons she knew very well walking in front of her.

"Anko! Kakashi!" Both jounin turned around by hearing their names, and hoped that Kurenai hadnt heard their conversation.

"Have you seen a 5-year old girl?" Both looked at each other relaxing that Kurenai hadnt listen. "She looked a bit like Anko, it could have been your daughter!" she said slowly getting desperate, looking at Anko helpsearching. But Anko got immediately very angry, she looked at her friend as she had insulted her hard. Kakashi just grinned under his mask.

"W-What did you say!" But before she could answer Kakashi got too curious to wait any longer: "Whats with your clothes? They dont seem to be yours." Kurenai began to stutter when just in moment Asuma arrived next to her.

"You havent find her, have you?"

"Look Anko, partnerlook!" Kakashi said quietly to Anko, making sure Kurenai and Asuma would hear him and wide grinning making even Anko smile, evilly. She forgot about what Kurenai said before. Kurenai had to blush furiously. Asumas blush wasnt noticeable, he smiled and answered Kakashi.

"I borrowed her some clothes of mine, cause hers got wet." But that didnd make it any better, just that Kurenai looked more angry at him. She then pulled him at his jacket.

"Lets go searching along!" Then both ran back into the streets of Konoha.

"They needed long to find us."

"Yeah, your plan seems to work, but maybe you shouldnt let them search more, cause eventually they will stop searching."

"Youre right." With that Anko transformed again into the little child, smiling evilly at Kakashi, then walked after them, her smirk hadnt stop yet. She took a last deep breath, her smile faded and then she jumped directly upon Asuma's back

"Gotcha!" She cried clinging to the stunned jounin.

"Midori, what the hell are you doing?" Asuma wanted to scold her, but stopped when he heard someone laugh. First quiet, then louder until she broke into laugher.

"Kurenai, whats so funny?" he asked embarrassed by the fact, that a little child could surprise him that easily. "Sorry Asuma." Kurenai said still giggling, trying to get hold of herself. "I just thought..." she managed stop laughing but grinned instead. "I just thought a ninja should always watch his back."

Asuma growled but answered "Maybe I thought a certain kunoichi would warn me against any sneaking children waiting to jump on me." He said his smirk returning upon which Kurenai turned any shades of red. Asuma put Midori down and scratched his head.

"Er, shall we go then?" Actually he had asked Kurenai but Midori instead grabbed his right and Kurenai's left hand and dragged them both away.

"So.. are we going back?" Kurenai asked after a while of walking. No one answered but the fact that they went into the direction of Midori's house was enough for an answer. After they arrived Asuma and Kurenai sat themselves annoyed on the sofa of the living room. Midori walked grinning in another room, and some minutes later the door opened again and a TV was pushed into the room. She fast built something next to the TV, then turned it on and hold two controller in front of Kurenai and Asuma, smiling.

"Lets play Nintendo!"

Asuma and Kurenai looked shocked at each other, in their faces this kind of oh-my-god-expression. But then they took unsure the controller out of Midori's hands.

"Its a ninja game, you just have to attack your opposite." The little girl explained, and so the game begun...

A/N: so, hope you liked it, next chappie will be the last. Ill hurry -


	4. Chapter 4

4. Chapter

"No, Asuma, to the other side! Noo! Kick, yes! No, you have to jump!" Midori tried energetically to help Asuma, but after all, it didnt seem like it would work.

"Yes, I won again!" Kurenai shouted out of joy "maybe you should train more often." Laughing by making fun of him she pricked him.

"Hmm, anyway, what are we going to do next?" Asuma said trying to stop playing this game and put the controller back on the table.

"Uh, I know something! I know something!" Midori shouted „We can go and play at the river, or we could play hide and seek in the park, or ...!"

Asuma gave Kurenai a cant-you-do-something-about-this-look and she understood immediately and nodded slightly. "Midori-chan?" the girl stopped making troublesome suggestions.

Kurenai smiled "Midori-chan, do you like flowers?"

"Sure"

"Would you like ma to teach you some Ikebana?" The girl first looked as if she was thinking but then nodded excitedly. So they went together outside, and on the meadow Kurenai started explaining while Asuma leaned on a tree and watched them smiling. He just realized how beautiful Kurenai really was. But he shook his thoughts of when he noticed a certain pervert-books-reading-ninja in a tree.

"Hey Kakashi, what are you doing up there?"

"Im just hanging around."

"And since when do you prefer just hanging in a tree especially without your book?" Asuma questioned.

"Well, I do it from time to time. Er...but" he looked at Asuma smiling mischievously "the way you look at Kurenai... you love her. Thats more than obviously." Asuma felt quiet uncomfortable because Kakashi could eventually be right and he didnt even know whether this was good or bad. But he decided to deny it.

"We´re just friends and we are certainly NOT a couple." He said emphatically.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway...bye!" Kakashi said with a smile as if he wanted to add not yet. Then the silver-haired jounin disappeared with a puff of smoke. Asuma was really thankful that he did but he had to think about what Kakashi had said. Did he really have those feelings for her?

When Kurenai suddenly turned around to him smiling he recognized he was staring at her. He had to blush furiously and looked away immediately. When she realized his weird doing and so the staring, her cheeks turned into a pink colour. Midori seeing this, and so her plan working, couldnt do other than smiling devilishly. But she hurried to finish her Ikebana and when Kurenai looked back at her she hold it grinning in her hands.

"Im ready! Lets go home and play games!" So they got up went back to her house.

"So, what do you want to play?"

"Its a surprise! Ill prepare it, then youll see." With that Midori disappeared into the kitchen letting Asuma and Kurenai alone in the living room. Once more they sat on the sofa, waiting (more with fear than with curiosity p)

In the kitchen Midori prepared the game. First she took a tray, than many small glasses out of some shelves. She ordered the glasses in a circle on the tray with one big glass in the middle. Then she filled them with different juices. To make the game more interesting she thought to use alcohol. Smiling she searched in some cupboards. so, I need something that doesnt taste that much, so they wont become suspicious. Well, what about whiskey? So she went to a little cupboard next to the fridge and took out a bottle of this drink. She filled it into most of the glasses, then put it back, and came back into the living room with the full tray. Both ninja looked up when she entered the room and placed the game on the table. But Midori fast ran away into the kids-room, and returned some seconds later with a three dice in her hand. The waiting ninja gave her an asking look.

"OK, the game is to dice until someone of us get a 6, than this person can take a glass out of the circle and drink, the next person getting a 6 will drink the glass standing on the right side of that was drunk before and so on. The glass in the centre is the last one."

"Sounds...funny." Kurenai tried to appraise the game, and so it began...

After 20 minutes, Midori drank just one glass, Asuma drank more, but not as much as Kurenai. Looking at her Midori knew why she used alcohol, Kurenai was...some sort of plastered. Just when Midori suggested to play again, Mange alias Genma came in.

(S)he smiled "Hi, Midori-chan! Kurenai–san, Asuma-san, I hope shes been a good girl. By the way, why are you wearing such clothes, Kurenai-san?" she tried to asked hyperbolically friendly. Kurenais face turned into a deep shade of red and so Asuma answered instead.

"Thats not important. But I assume that our mission ends here."

Mange smiled and nodded."Yes, Im very grateful to you for taking car of my daughter." (S)he quickly stepped close shook their hands and pushed them outside with a short "Bye". Before the door closed Asuma could have bet that Midori had an evil grin, an Anko-like grin on her face.

"Well." Asuma started when Kurenai leaned against him. "Whats wrong Kurenai?" he asked not quite if he should be worried or if he should enjoy it.

"I dont know I just feel a bit tired." She said still blushed. "Dont you think this drinks tasted...weird?" "I dont know." He scratched his head. "But because you are tired... would you like to walk with me to my home where I could make us some coffee?" "Sounds great!"

In Midori's house

Both Genma and Anko transformed back to their real form. Anko stretched still smiling.

"Mission accomplished!" Genma raised an eyebrow

"Do you really think it worked?"

„Of course! Female intuition."

"Hm."

"By the way why do you still have that stick in your mouth? It would have ruined everything if they had noticed."

"Hn."

"OK, now just Kakashi has to tell us what they are doing now." She smiled widely.

In Asuma's house

Kurenai sat down on the couch and Asuma went into the kitchen to make some coffee. He pushed aside the broken piece of the vase and took out two cups out of the cupboard. A brief moment later he was back in the living room with two cups of coffee and sat down next to Kurenai. She took one and smiled. They both sat there and enjoyed each others company for a while. When Kurenai rested her head on his shoulder he looked up. She was asleep.

"Kurenai?" he asked softly. Hmm, should I wake her or let her sleep? He first thought to wake her but shes been quite tired and now she looked somehow peaceful. Asuma shifted his position a little and soon fell asleep, too.

Outside Kakashi smirked. He hang upside-down on the roof and watched the scene through the window.

What a cute couple. I think Ill go to tell Anko that the mission was successful. He glanced a last time through the window and jumped over the roofs under the moonlight.

End

A/N: We hope you liked it, so its finished. But like we already said, the sequel will come up soon, so please read&review, and many thanks to our reviewers.

rivendellelve and fire.elve p

Bye!  both waving


End file.
